


【灿白 炖肉】冷淡与安慰

by illusion5



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion5/pseuds/illusion5
Summary: 只是一时争吵，冷战
Relationships: Chanbeak
Kudos: 27





	【灿白 炖肉】冷淡与安慰

伯贤已经看着快递盒里的东西十几分钟了。虽然想要转移注意力，但是他隔一会就回去瞄一眼盒子里的东西，然后脸慢慢红透。

他就不应该因为灿烈说了一句喜欢小动物，就头脑发热的买了一箱动物耳朵，尾巴，还有那什么一些的东西。

他虽然很想取悦一下灿烈，毕竟这几天灿烈因为他的疲惫和生病！，已经好多天不想和自己说话了。

但是，但是这也太羞耻了吧！

伯贤再度斜眼望了一下盒子里，那根小狗狗尾巴，如果只是尾巴也就算了，但那前面!啊，疯了。

“伯贤，灿烈快回来了啊你，那什么，自己看着办啊。”世勋语音里模模糊糊的声音一下子吓到了伯贤，他慌忙想把盒子盖上然后藏到床底下去，嗯，最好再用杂物盖上，以防万一!

但是想到这几天灿烈的冷漠与无视，伯贤委屈的瘪了瘪嘴。

伯贤站直身子，视线钉在那盒子里属于小狗狗的那一套。好吧，他想自己该做点什么了。

“世勋，嗯，麻烦你拦一下成员们啊，反正就是那个什么，额。”

“注意身体，伯贤哥。还有，咳嗯，祝愉快，kkk”伯贤几乎是惊愕的听着世勋异常兴奋的语气，什么时候，他的忙内变得这么老司机了？

“世勋……注意节操。”

“好的，伯贤哥。明天早上见啊!”还没等伯贤回答，世勋自行下线，去找他伟大的队长大人安慰自己被cp狗光芒刺激到的小心脏。

……哦，佩服。

拿什么拯救你，我的小忙内。

————————————————

“这一天过得，郁闷!”灿烈扯了扯自己的领带，有些心烦的把自己摔进沙发里。

老实说，他并不是故意不理伯贤，但是!几天前，灿烈看着他的宝贝面色通红，窝在自己房间里，一脸痛苦的窝在被子里，难过的呼吸着。他出离的愤怒。以至于他有点口不择言。

“边伯贤，我说过了，你不能老是这么折磨你自己，是，为了回归，可是你这么不注意自己的身体，你让我怎么办啊!”灿烈几乎想抓着伯贤的领子去告诫他，但是看着被窝里蜷成一团的人，终究只是握了握拳头。

“咳咳，但是，灿烈，我们时隔那么久才回归，肯定，咳，不能让EXO-L失望不是，还有我真是一点点烧，还好啦！”伯贤睁开视线有些朦朦胧胧的双眼，全然没看到灿烈眼睛里的难过和愤怒。

“一点点烧?你是不是要把自己烧死才满意，边伯贤，你得考虑考虑我啊！”回归时的压力，与长此以往的担心焦虑让朴灿烈此时理智尽失。

“我怎么就不考虑你了?朴灿烈，你别这么说，我……”

“够了，你自己想想吧，我先走了。”

然后他不顾伯贤哀求的眼神，砰的一声关上门，径直走了，对，他走了，哦，准确说是怒气冲冲，跟个二百五一样直接走了。

灿烈真想把那时候的自己头锤开，看看到底在想些什么。

虽然说他立刻找成员们去照顾伯贤了，但是话都说到那个份上了，他完全不好意思见伯贤，只能故作冷漠的避开，逊毙了。

灿烈抹了把脸，心累的低下头。

“灿烈哥，伯贤哥现在就在房间里，有什么事你们还是说开一点比较好，我看这几天伯贤哥也很难受。”另一边，高举灿白大旗的金钟仁同学在接受到灿白后援会会长的消息后，深藏功与名的为灿白发展力量持续输出。

啊，这种感觉，格外舒畅啊。

————————————————

“伯贤,我可以进来吗？好吧，这几天，我一直在反思。我得向你道个歉，但是，这件事……”灿烈刚想开始直男指责。却听见房间里他的宝贝，痛呼了一声。

难道，他还是不舒服？心急之下，灿烈忽略了伯贤那声痛呼里的不对劲。直接拿着一直准备好的钥匙，急吼吼的打开了房门。

而进入房门之后，灿烈满是浆糊的脑子终于开始咔嚓咔嚓的运转起来，就是这运转速度，稍微有一点点快，导致我们的灿烈小朋友全身从上到下，通红过热。

而眼前的一切还在不断加速朴灿烈脑中疯狂转动的齿轮滚动。

这世界怎么了突然?

他以往在行动上总是害羞的小爱人，此时正身上不着一物的大张着双腿倚趴在墙上，白皙的皮肤上泛着淡淡的诱人的粉色。灿烈的视线随着少年绷直的脊背上下移动，微扬的侧脸，连着纤细的脖颈，然后下落到挺翘的臀部，没入臀沟。而更令人血脉喷张的是，他的宝贝正拿着一个狗狗尾巴样的棒状物，试图让他进入自己。而因为不得技巧，少年的动作很是青涩迟缓，甚至因为不适，发出阵阵暧昧的痛呼。

可能是因为精神上的高度紧张，以至于伯贤根本没有听见灿烈开门的声音，灿烈几乎无法按耐住自己。随即屏住呼吸，轻手轻脚的关上了门，慢慢靠近他此时分外吸引人的小爱人。

“唔，嗯，这东西，怎么那么难塞，啊～”伯贤突然高亢的一声叫喊，差点把正在爬床的灿烈吓掉下去。

灿烈的视线一直没有离开他的宝贝，而这声高亢的叫喊正是伯贤因为一下用劲将小狗狗尾巴强行送进去的痛楚而导致的呼声。

将尾巴完全塞进去的伯贤身子随着他的喘息声一点点的往下滑着，而这就导致，刚刚想上去帮忙的灿烈望着眼前香艳的景象完全愣住了。

伯贤修长的双腿成M型折了起来，上半身平趴在白色的床单上，双手紧紧抓着床上的枕头，以图缓解后方的不适。而绷直的脊背微微舒缓，细细的腰肢正慢慢摆动，诱粉的肌肤幌的灿烈有些发晕。

而伯贤的后方，一根深棕色的狗狗尾巴，正随着伯贤的喘息，不断左右轻轻摇晃。肌肉匀称的翘臀也因为主人正用力夹紧尾巴，以免掉出去而显得分外圆润好看。

灿烈在尽量的忍耐，他还想看看他的宝贝还会干些什么。他一点点克制自己想要扑上去的欲望，呼吸有些粗重的紧盯着伯贤。

“唔嗯，灿烈，我有点，难受。”此时，伯贤的突然出声，一下子击碎了灿烈的忍耐。

去他的忍耐！

灿烈立刻抚摸上他垂涎已久的那属于他的小爱人伯贤的脊背，入手的滑腻几乎立刻让灿烈发出了一声满足的喟叹。

去他的冷战！

“灿烈？你，你什么时候，哈，啊，进，进来的。”伯贤惊愕的回头，却发现他的先生眼睛里充斥着想把自己吞吃入腹的欲念。

“嘿，宝贝儿，自己在我们的房间里做这件事，本来就应该是给我的馈赠吧，嗯？我可爱的伯贤？”此时，灿烈的声音低沉优雅，也带着十足的危险意味。

“我只是，嗯，想让你，啊不要那么生气。灿烈？！”伯贤的惊叫，源自于他的男人坏心的转了转那根可爱的小狗狗“尾巴”。本就敏感的地方，在强烈的转动摩擦间，向伯贤脑子里传达了疯狂的几乎将他吞噬的快感。刚刚撑起来的手臂，再次无力倒下，带动着整个上身一下子砸在床上，而脊背的波动在此时的灿烈眼中，就是最好的催情剂。

灿烈眯了眯眼，再次握住小狗尾巴，一下一下的转动起来。

“灿烈，不要，啊，这太，唔，慢点，慢点。”伯贤将头深埋在枕头中，不住地喘息声变得闷闷的，有些无力。

“事实上，宝贝，你的反应可对不上你的话哦？”灿烈好笑的看着他的小爱人，嘴上逞能，腰部却很好的随着他的转动摆动了起来。

白嫩嫩的翘臀一圈圈的画着圆。这几乎让灿烈看入了迷。他轻轻扶起伯贤，让他背靠在自己的身上，之后用自己的双腿，撑住伯贤，以方便操作那个狗狗尾巴。而在转动尾巴的时候，灿烈也在找尾巴上的按键，他可不信这样情趣的东西会不是电动的。而在摸到尾巴根部的一个圆圆小凸起时，灿烈恶劣的在伯贤耳边吹了口气。

“宝贝，我想你应该没有发现这个功能吧？”

“什，什么？唔！灿烈！不要，别让他动，啊啊，这，感觉，哈，啊太奇怪了。”几乎在伯贤提出疑问的瞬间，灿烈按下了那个按钮。

立刻，小狗尾巴开始在伯贤的后穴处疯狂震动，并在几秒后，灿烈再次按下按键后，开始自行在伯贤后方的温热处搅动了起来。力度之大让伯贤几乎撑不住自己的身体，在灿烈有意的放手下，伯贤直接倒向床铺。

而这毫无疑问又是一幕摄人心魂的美景。

伯贤浑身无力的倒在床上，双腿大开。脸颊通红的侧靠在枕头上，双眼迷离，嘴唇微张。从喉咙里发出的娇喘一声接着一声。而伯贤的双手纵使无力，却还是紧抓着灿烈的手。这让灿烈有点不舍的在欺负伯贤了。

灿烈开始急吼吼的扒光自己，随即趴在了伯贤的背上，肌肤相触的瞬间，两人都感觉到了无上的满足。

“哦，宝贝，我真是不应该与你冷战那么长时间。真是，真是……”

“不，灿烈，这也有我的错。”在此时，显然多说无益，灿烈抚上爱人毛茸茸的头发，慢慢凑过去，与伯贤交换了一个吻。他们唇舌相接，互相汲取着对方唇里甜甜的津液。

灿烈的手也没停下，他慢慢从伯贤的脸庞滑下，爱抚着小爱人白皙滑嫩的胸膛。灿烈用手指夹住伯贤其中一侧的小肉粒，提拉揉捏，无所不用。随后，满意的看着自己的小爱人，难耐的迎合他的动作。唇间还不断溢出甜腻的呻吟。

“灿烈，另外一边，嗯，另外一边。”伯贤睁开懵懂的双眸，眼神勾人的看着他的男人。他现在的脑子，已经跟浆糊没有两样了，除了追逐迎合他先生的动作，就是在撒娇一般的提出自己的要求。

而灿烈也难得没有在捉弄他，将伯贤反转过来，一边吻着，一边满足自己小爱人的需求，开始用尽浑身解数，去讨好伯贤胸膛上已经挺立的两个小肉粒。

而在他放弃手指，改动唇舌爱抚时，伯贤更是反应强烈的一下子从床上轻弹了起来。

“灿烈，不，灿烈，轻点，你别咬，别咬他啊，唔。”似乎是感受到自己即将不受控的叫声，伯贤连忙捂住了自己的嘴。

“哦，不不不，宝贝，让我听见你的声音，别捂着嘴，放轻松，相信我，好吗？”灿烈安慰着自己的爱人，毕竟那么美好诱人的声音，刻意不发出，就太可惜了不是吗？

“好，好。灿烈，啊，能不能，啊，把那个东西，拿出去，嗯”伯贤满脸通红，其实，这早就不是第一次了，但天知道，为什么每一次，他都这么害羞，啊，悲催。

“嗯？他让你不舒服了吗？宝贝？”灿烈将伯贤的双臂驾到自己的脖子上，轻柔的吻了吻伯贤的下巴。

“不，不是，哈，啊，我只是，嗯，想让你进来。”脸烧的滚烫的伯贤最后几个字近乎是小声呢喃出来的。

灿烈当然还是听清楚了，但好不容易再次见到那么害羞的小宝贝，灿烈还是决定再调戏调戏。

“你说什么，宝贝，我好像，没有，听清楚？”紧靠在伯贤耳边的低沉而又性感的声音，让伯贤的脑子更混了。他几乎毫不犹豫的又重复了一遍刚刚那句平时他肯定会犹豫很长时间的羞耻的话语。

“我想让你进来，灿烈。啊！”话音刚落下，灿烈就再也无法忍耐的一把扯出小尾巴，随即，送上了自己憋闷已久的炽热。

“哦，宝贝，这太舒服了，来把手环到我腰上。”灿烈扶起伯贤，让伯贤抱住他，不等伯贤稳定住，灿烈直接开始大幅度挺动。

“啊，啊，慢点，慢点，灿烈，灿烈。太快了。”伯贤紧紧抱住灿烈的脖颈，灿烈的撞击几乎要把他撞散掉了，他只能紧紧拥住灿烈，以免自己无力的仰倒下去。

“伯贤，告诉我，啊，舒服吗？”灿烈揉捏着伯贤肉肉的臀部，轻咬着伯贤的后脖。

“啊，舒服，嗯，嗯，啊，舒服，快点，再快点。”灿烈此时也懒得再去调侃伯贤的前后转变之快。他抓住伯贤的双臂，让伯贤自己撑着床。自己则猛地向后一倒，让伯贤直接骑在自己身上。

“唔嗯，太深了，灿烈，啊”体位的改变，带来的是更深的进入。伯贤将自己的双手移向灿烈的胸膛，自己慢慢躬下身子，试图缓解这过于强烈的深度与撞击。

灿烈可不会相信此时伯贤的抱怨，他双手擎住伯贤的腰肢，不知疲倦的开始下一轮的攻击。他轻车熟路的九浅一深的抽插着，满足的看着小爱人脸上沉迷的欲念。

在顶到一点时，灿烈明显感觉到伯贤的身体突然颤抖了一下，嘴里发出的呻吟更是猛的一抖，之后，则更加甜腻。

“看来，就是这了。”

伯贤无力阻止，只能由着灿烈向那点疯狂的戳弄。

“啊，啊，灿烈，好爽，啊”骤然登上的巅峰使得两人愈加兴奋，伯贤开始胡乱的摸着灿烈的身体，这更刺激着灿烈的神经。于是，他开始加快速度，用尽全力去满足自己与小爱人。

“哦，伯贤，我们一起。”灿烈一把握住在他胸膛上作乱的手，撑着伯贤摇摇欲坠的身体，下身快速挺动，终于在伯贤几乎崩溃的时候，一起发泄了出来。伯贤高仰着头，享受着被填满的余韵。

然后，脱力的向前倒向他先生的胸膛。而灿烈也顺势将他的宝贝揽进怀里，细细吻着爱人的脸颊、嘴唇。

两人依偎着休息的时光，被灿烈戏谑的笑声打破。

“灿烈？”伯贤疑惑的顺着灿烈的眼神看去，然后他脸色爆红的扭过灿烈的头，将脸紧紧的贴到灿烈的脖子旁，完全不敢直视他的男人。

“哦，宝贝，猫耳朵，兔子耳朵，狐狸耳朵，还有一些，可爱的小尾巴，嗯哼？伯贤先生？”灿烈好笑的看着自家小宝贝头都不敢抬的窘样。顺了顺毛，拍拍头，扭过头，又亲了一口。

小爱人便慢慢抬起了头。

“灿烈，我只是不知道你会喜欢，哪一种，才，才买的，我，我只是……”伯贤支支吾吾的辩解道。天知道，他现在都快把自己蒸熟了。

“哈哈哈哈哈，伯贤，你真是太可爱了。嗯，既然买都买了，不如我们都试试？”灿烈起身拿过箱子，在伯贤徒劳的阻拦下，拿出了一对白色猫耳，戴到了伯贤头上。

伯贤气鼓鼓的看着他，配合着白猫耳软软的晃动，灿烈再次立正敬礼。急不可耐的直接扑倒了太过可爱的小伯贤。

毕竟，夜还长着，不是吗？

至于冷战，吵架？明天再说吧！

及时享用大餐，才是小白猫伯贤的最佳宠爱大发！


End file.
